


To the old, and to the new

by reid_effect



Category: Criminal Minds, Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Love, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 00:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17570747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reid_effect/pseuds/reid_effect
Summary: This fic is inspired by the promotional photos that Spoiler TV released of the Criminal Minds S14 finale, Spencer Reid in a suit and looking some type of way inspired this.I hope you all enjoy this fic! It's definitely one of my favorites I’ve ever written before.





	To the old, and to the new

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, that’s a Panic! at the Disco lyric as the title.

It was Friday night which meant that you had a ”date” night with one of your best friends, Spencer Reid, every Friday night the two of you would hang out at your apartment, sometimes Spencer’s, and have a movie night, but with the chaotic nature of his job sometimes you had to skip a week or two.

The two of you met two years ago at the coffee shop you worked at. He was one of the morning regulars and you had his order memorized shortly after serving him a few times. You simply couldn’t forget someone that asked for that much sugar in their coffee.

After a few months of seeing him daily, you found yourself excited to go to work, excited to see him, you once went two weeks without seeing him and had assumed that he just found another place to go, but when he came back he explained to you what he did for a living and the sudden disappearance made sense. The times where he’d be teaching instead of working at the FBI were some of your favorite memories with him because he’d be able to come later in the day to spend your lunch breaks with you. You also were able to spend more time with him outside of work, but most importantly Spencer just seemed happier.

The two of you had clicked instantly and whenever you could you spent time together. It was like he was something that was missing from your life and once he came into your life your days were brighter. You had a feeling that he felt the same way about you.

When you opened the door to let him in you were greeted with arguably one of the biggest smiles you had ever seen on Spencer’s face before.

”What has you so happy?” You asked a smile appearing on your face at the sight of his happiness. ”Are you free on May 30th?” He asked putting his jacket on your coat rack along with his messenger bag. You looked at him with a slightly amused expression ”Spence, that’s not for another five months. I’m pretty sure I don’t have any plans.” You laughed.

Suddenly the little bit of confidence he had when he walked through your door seemed to slip away. Spencer now seemed a tad bit nervous. ”Would you want to go with me to a wedding?” He asked playing with the hem of his shirt. The smile that graced your face made all of Spencer’s nerves melt away.

”Spence, of course, I’ll go! I love weddings. Who’s getting married?” You asked looking up at him with wide eyes.

”The one and only David Rossi.” He said as he let out a little laugh due to the way you were currently looking at him. ”You really want to go with me?”

You nodded eagerly ”Of course, anything to spend some time with you and we get to do it at a wedding? This is going to be so much fun!”

You wrapped your arms around him, pulling him in for a hug, Spencer rested his chin on your head and smiled. ”It’s going to be great.”

After a moment you took his hands in yours and pulling him into the kitchen, ”I went and picked up our pizza so you wouldn’t have to wait. You sounded like you had a good yet long day.” He gave your hands a squeeze and furrowed his eyebrows as he noticed the purple bag on your counter.

”What’s in the bag?” He asked, ”Oh that’s a surprise for you.” You answered a smirk on your face, ”Go on, open it.”

Spencer walked over to the counter with a confused yet curious look on his face. ”Chocolate doughnuts with sprinkles? These are my favorite!” He said excitedly, ”Why’d you get me these?”

”Like I said you seemed like you had a good yet long day. And I’ll do anything to put a smile on that beautiful face of yours.” Spencer didn’t say anything he just wrapped you in another hug and mumbled a quiet ”Thank you.” into your hair, ”You’re welcome. Now come on let’s eat and watch our movies.” You said with a smile on your face.

The two of you were halfway through your second movie when you suddenly felt yourself drifting off to sleep. You rested your head on Spencer’s shoulder, that caught Spencer by surprise, ”Y/N?” He said softly as he did his best to look down at you.

When he noticed you were sound asleep his heart melted a bit you looked adorable and peaceful with your head rested on him and your blankets wrapped around you.

As much it pained him to do so he decided he had to wake you up to get you to bed. The last thing he wanted was for you to wake up with your neck hurting because you decided he’d be a good pillow.

”Y/N,” He said again, this time a bit louder, ”Come on, let me get you to bed.” You barely opened your eyes, but nodded and let him guide you into your bedroom.

He tucked you in under your blankets and looked down at you ”I’m going to clean up and then go home, alright?” He said. You shook your head and reached out for his hand, ”Please stay with me.” You mumbled sleepily. ”Alright, I’ll just go clean up and get set up on the couch,” Spencer said going to leave your room, ”No, sleep with me in my bed, please.”

If you had been awake enough to see the confused look on Spencer’s face you probably would’ve started hysterically laughing.

”Y/N, are you sure?” Spencer asked softly.

”Hmm, I’m sure.”

”Alright, I’m going to go clean and I’ll come to bed after.”

”You promise you’ll come back?”

“I promise.”

After about twenty minutes of cleaning Spencer made his way back into your bedroom and slowly eased himself onto your bed. Instantly you were cuddled up to him, your head resting against his chest and one of your arms around his waist, Spencer was tense at first, but relaxed after a moment of thinking through what had just happened.

You had been the one to fall asleep on his shoulder. You had also been the one that asked him to stay over and sleep in your bed. Lastly, although you were asleep you still gravitated towards him.

”Goodnight, Y/N.” He said softly as he wrapped his arms around you protectively and laid his head against yours.

*

Now five months later you were rushing to get ready for Rossi’s wedding. About two weeks after Spencer invited you to the wedding you went dress shopping. You had wanted Spencer to come with you, but he was called away on a case on the day you set aside to go and you were so excited that you didn’t want to wait any longer. Neither of you had discussed what you’d be wearing so the two of you together were either going to be a complete mess or something beautiful all together.

You had just finished putting the final touches on your hair and makeup when there was a knock at your door. Full of excitement you rushed to the door to open it.

Spencer was frozen in place as he took the sight of you in. You looked like you were glowing, the smile you had on your face fully reached your eyes and they were sparkling. The dress you were in was Spencer’s favorite shade of purple it was a perfect match to his favorite scarf. For once in his life, he was absolutely speechless. There was a subtle blush creeping on his cheeks, that you took note of, but to be completely honest your cheeks looked the same. He looked unbelievably handsome.

After a moment of silence, you finally spoke up and Spencer stepped into your apartment. ”Do I look alright?” You asked, your voice small under his gaze.

”Alright? Y/N, you look absolutely beautiful.” Spencer replied taking your hands in his. The sincere tone in his voice caused you to smile even wider than Spencer even thought was possible.

”Thank you. You look incredibly handsome.” You pressed a quick kiss to his cheek and ran to your room to get your bag so you could go.

”Hey, Y/N?” Spencer said softly yet loud enough to get your attention.

”Yeah, Spence?” You responded looking up at him as you slid your jacket on.

”You know I love you, right?”

”I know. I love you too.”

Spencer smiled at that and allowed you to loop your arm through his as you walked out of your apartment and into his car. The drive to the wedding was filled with singing along to cheesy songs on the radio and lots of laughs.

The actual service was beautiful. You were pretty sure you had never seen Rossi that happy before in all the time you’d known him. Everyone around you was incredibly happy and they deserved to be that happy with all of the horrible things they faced on a daily basis. The number of people there was small. It was really only the BAU team and their significant others, Rossi’s daughter, and one or two other people. It was perfect.

During the service, out of the corner of your eye you had caught Spencer staring at you. You weren’t innocent either though you had snuck a few glances at him when he wasn’t looking either. Happiness was rare for Spencer. In the moments in which he was genuinely happy you couldn’t help, but love every second of it. Out of everyone, you knew Spencer Reid deserved happiness the most, but he never seemed to be able to hold onto for long. So everyone opportunity you had to make him happy you took.

When the reception started the ladies of the BAU whisked you away from Spencer, they wanted desperately to catch up with you. Penelope kept telling you how beautiful you looked over and over again, Tara had asked you about work, Emily kept saying how all of you had to go out for a girls night, and JJ was very interested in if you were seeing anyone or not.

A little later on Penelope was behind the bar with Tara and Spencer in front of her. You were occupied with talking to Matt and Kristy. JJ was dancing with Will when she noticed Spencer with a longing look in his eyes, that she followed back to you, a smile graced her face and she excused herself from Will to go talk to Spencer.

”Hey, Spence,” JJ said as she walked up to him, ”Everything alright?” Spencer nodded, ”Yeah, I just have something on my mind.”

”Something or someone?” JJ said with a smirk on her face giving a quick nod your way. The blush that appeared on Spencer’s face confirmed her suspicions.

”Do you remember a few weeks ago when we were talking about our imagined futures?” Spencer asked as he faced her. JJ smiled, ”Of course, I do.”

”Well, five months ago when we found out the date of the wedding I went over to Y/N’s apartment, you know how we always have our ”date” nights?” Spencer smiled at the end of his statement and JJ nodded, ”Yeah, I know.” a smiling appearing on her face.

”That night she fell asleep on my shoulder during one of our movies, so I brought her to bed and she asked me to stay with her.”

”You’ve stayed there before though. That’s nothing out of the ordinary.”

”No, but when I said I’d sleep on the couch she asked me to sleep in her bed with her. So I did and when I got in the bed she instantly cuddled into me. Wrapped her arms and legs around me and everything.”

At this point, JJ had the biggest smile on her face and Spencer’s cheeks were turning red.

”Ever since then, I just find myself imagining what my life would be like with her, what it would be like to come home to her and cuddle up with her, what dates we could go on, what our future could bring for the both us. I really like her JJ, I don’t want to mess anything up if she doesn’t feel the same way. She’s so beautiful, kind, smart, and funny, I’ve always seen her as those things, but now those feelings are stronger.”

”You should go for it, Spence. It’s obvious she likes you. I caught the two of you giving each other glances during the ceremony. Ever since you first brought her around I’ve thought she was perfect for you. And I think a part of you always knew that even if you’re just realizing it now.”

”I’m just scared,” Spencer said as he ran his hand through his hair.

JJ gave his hand a squeeze, ”I know, but you won’t know until you try. You deserve to be happy Spencer, and clearly, she makes you happy and you make her happy.”

You had noticed Spencer and JJ talking for quite some time and didn’t want to interrupt so when they finally seemed finished you went over to them.

”Dance with me?” You asked putting your hand out for Spencer. The nervous look that flashed crossed his face didn’t go unnoticed by you, but to your surprise, he agreed and walked with you out to the dance floor.

A slow song was playing which meant the dancefloor was occupied by mostly the couples that came. Will and JJ were, Matt and Kristy, Rossi and Krystal. Then, Tara and Luke, we’re dancing together while goofing off slightly. A slightly drunken Penelope had Emily dancing with her which had everyone smiling and laughing. Then that left you and Spencer.

Your head was rested against his chest, his chin rested on top of it, and your hand was in his with your other arm wrapped around him. His other hand resting on your back.

”This is nice.” You mumbled against his chest.

”It really is.” He said softly.

Spencer knew that it was now or never. If he didn’t tell you how he felt now, he may never have the courage to do so again.

”Y/N?”

”Yeah, Spence?”

”Can we go outside and talk about something?”

Spencer sounded nervous which made you nervous. You looked up at him to give him a reassuring smile, ”Of course we can.”

He led you outside onto the balcony and started to pace back and forward.

”Spence, If this is about that night at my house a few months ago, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make anything weird.”

Spencer looked at you with confusion filled features and shook his head, ”No, no, no. You didn’t do anything wrong.”

You walked up to him and held his hands as you walked him over to the bench, ”What’s got you so nervous?”

”You.”

”Me?”

Spencer nodded.

”Why me? I don’t understand.”

He looked away from you and started fidgeting with his hands.

”Hey, look at me, it’s just me you can tell me anything.” You said tilting his head up and rubbing your thumb across his cheek.

”I like you, Y/N. I like you a lot.”

Spencer said it so quietly that you almost didn’t even register that he said anything, but when you did your heart melted and happiness filled your being.

You leaned into him and pressed your lips against his. It took him a moment to process what was happening, but once he did he was kissing you back. It wasn’t a heated or heavy kiss. It was something sweet.

Once the two of you pulled away from each other he held your face in his hands, ”I like you a lot too, Spencer.”

The smile on his face beat the one you saw five months ago when he asked you to Rossi’s wedding. This one was a smile filled with genuine happiness, it reached his eyes and they were full of hope and joy. You had made him that happy.

He kissed you again and wrapped you up in his arms.

The two of you went back inside and continued to dance in the same position you left off in. Spencer placed a kiss on your head and smiled at JJ.

”Do you want to stay over tonight?” You asked looking up at him.

”Of course, I do.” He pressed a kiss to your lips.

”Cuddles in your bed?”

”Cuddles in my bed.”

That night everyone left happy. They all celebrated an old love that was rekindled and a new love that was blossoming in front of them.


End file.
